The Attack on Spider-man
by jesse.slocum.9
Summary: This is my first story, it combines the "Death of Spiderman" Comic and The Ultimate Spiderman TV show, Please contructive critisism is welcome. Please R&R. T to be safe


The Attack on The Spider

I don't own anything. Duh.

It was a normal day on the big city, J. Jonah Jamenson was on one of his usual rants; "Spiderman is a Menace…" and "A warrant should be placed for Spiderman's arrest."

Batroc The Leaper was leaping about the city with some of the city's most expensive and rare jewels. Spiderman followed him down one alley to another and another. Eventually cornering him in a dead end alley behind the Stark Tower where he webbed him to the wall for the authorities.

Before he could react to his spider sense, He was hit by something behind him, tearing a big chunk of flesh from his side. Quickly, Spiderman jumped onto a roof to get a better view of what hit him. He should of known, Doc Ock. He moved into action to stop the bleeding by webbing his wound shut. He jumped down wincing as he landed.

"Well…Well…Well, what are you doing here Ock" he said to the _'doctor'_

"I've come for you" The doctor replied

"oh.." smirked Spiderman, "I thought you came for the all you were here for the squid… Oh wait, you _ARE_ the squid."

Angrily the doctor plunged for Spiderman. He dogged the doctor, lunging himself in the air, just as the doctor rammed his head into the brick wall. Falling back, the doctor passed out. Spiderman tied him up.

Just as he was about to leave, Spider Sense kicked in again and he turned around to see what, just as the Goblins board hit the spider, impaling him in the stomach. Spiderman just simply fell down with little breath he passed out. Reaching down for him;

Goblin Snarled "Now is the day of reckoning, too bad you won't live to see it"

The goblin unsheathed a steel blade. Just as the goblin went to go and plunge the blade into Spiderman, the local police, hearing the commotion, slammed on their brakes and jumped out of their car;

"Put your hands up goblin" they shouted.

Snarling he said "Today is your lucky day Spiderman"

Dropping a pellet on the ground a puff of smoke formed hiding the Goblin's get away.

Spiderman Jumped up and shot a web and disappeared.

Days Later…

 **At The Heli-Carrier**

"What's the Emergency" as a familiar voice entered the Room. It was Ava Ayala (a.k.a. White Tiger) who came running into the room with the rest of the team.

"Yeah!" Yelled Sam (a.k.a. Nova) who was right on Ava's heels.

Danny and Luke (a.k.a. Iron Fist and Power Man) were following behind them putting on their masks.

"This…" Fury pointed at the Television where there was a live stream from Peter's House.

It was only a few days after Aunt May Died; Peter was having a hard time with it. She had died while trying to save him from the Furious Six who sought out Spiderman with the intent of killing him. While he was fighting the living laser, The Goblin Threw a pumpkin grenade and some of the shrapnel hit Aunt May and with her final breath she told Peter she was proud of him. Soon after that the Goblin disappeared which put Peter in all out revenge mode which explained his fight with the goblin, and the whole team knew it.

This was tearing him apart and the guilt… he …. Just couldn't take it anymore he blamed himself and he was shot, all because he wanted revenge. Hence the emergency, he was cut too deep this time.

"No!" Ava yelled at the screen before Fury glared at her.

"Look" Fury threw a paper on the table. The letter was a sorrow farewell note to no-one.

 _Dear Whoever,_

 _Sorry I don't leave much for you to read…I am sorry, if you are reading this I've done something stupid. I have only one thing to say, I've watched my uncle die, now my aunt and now the cycle shall end with me._

 _But to those I have left behind I apologize, especially one woman, sure I only knew you for less than a year but I lo…..Whatever it doesn't matter. I let aunt may get hurt, I am the villain I wish I were dead. Sorry Uncle Ben, I couldn't save her. Now I am going to Kill the Goblin and I may die if not this is my Confession._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Peter Parker (Your Not so Friendly Spider Man)_

After the letter ended, Ava was now sitting, not believing what she had just read, and then looking at the screen her fears were realized, Peter pulled a blade, a needle, and some thread out from a box and cut open the wound to remove the debris, then stiching it shut crying. He Repeated this step with each of the wounds, cying and wincing in pain.

Looking at the camera he sighed, webbing it, he breathed in his last and started to see the world fade to black, but before he could, tiger showed up right next to him, her amulet allowing her to move with the speed of a tiger. She was by his side to watch as he passed out and continued to bleed out till he was barley clinging onto life.

"Peter" Yelled Ava, "Peter, Don't Go…Stay with me….please" sobbing

Before Passing out Looking at her he said only one thing "Ava…I…I"

"Don't Speak" She whispered

"Fury we need help! He's bleeding" She yelled through her tears into her comm.

"Ten minutes" Fury said harshly because he just had his ear blasted by Ava's scream through the headset.

"What happened" He asked.

Ava now ticked off more than usual Barked out "Wake up…Please…PARKER!?"

But it was too late Peter was fading fast bleeding in Ava's arms and was now unconscious in Ava's arms.

He's dead she thought to herself.

'Check his pulse' she thought. Reaching down to his throat she felt for a pulse, no pulse nothing 'oh god' she thought to herself, "he's… he's dead' she said through her communicator.

Ch. 2

Sitting in the only room still partially standing of Aunt May's house, Ava laid Peter's dead body on the ground, crying she just kneeled there. All of a sudden she heard a familiar voice which made her blood boil. Shocked she watched as Doc Ock _"walked"_ up to her. Laughing he said;

"Well isn't that sad, the spider's dead!" Laughed the doctor

Ava went from grief to revenge, letting go of her control of her amulet, she jumped and attacked the doctor. He didn't have time to react as Ava was tearing his mechanical limbs out of the holsters. With the doctor on the ground, she was slashing his suit that was keeping him alive shouting;

"YOU KILLED HIM, YOU KILLED SPIDERMAN!"

Laughing the doctor just said,

"Well I only injured him at least, but at least my creation killed him.''

Just as Ava was about to deliver the final blow the doctor looked back wide eyed yelling

"No, NO, impossible!"

Ava started to swing, but before she could avenge her friend's death, one memory came to her and she stopped just before she could kill the doctor.

"Ava that's not who we are, that's not why we fight" Said the voice raspy in her head as she remembered the day the spider told her that, she started to think "What would my dad say if he saw me and what I'm about to do?"

She knocked the doctor unconscious and called for an evac. Once back on the Tri-Carrier, she laid Peter's body on the table for the autopsy.

As the S.H.E.I.L.D Doctors went to start the autopsy, they cut his costume off, cleaned his body of blood. And once they were ready they took pictures for evidence and left the boy's body.

 **Two Hours Later**

"That took longer than expected." Said one doctor to another

"Yeah, who new developing pictures took so long" said the other doctor

After scrubbing up, they went to go preform the autopsy. As they looked over Peter's body they realized something was wrong immediately.

"What, how" asked one doctor who was dumbfounded

"I…uh…I Don't know" remarked the other

They couldn't believe their eyes, Peter's wounds were healing, if not mostly healed. Quickly they called Fury down to Autopsy saying it was an emergency.

Fury ran down to autopsy with the rest of Peter's team in tow.

The Team entered the room to see the doctor's faces.

"What's the emergency?" Barked Fury

"It's…about Peter's body" one said still in shock

"Well?" shouted Ava more worried than mad

"He's…He's healing" Said the other

"WHAT!?" Yelled Fury and the Team in Unison

The team didn't believe the doctors. Knowing that these doctors have had a past in seeing things the team turned around and started to walk out.

"That's a cruel joke" shouted Ava

"Wa…." Started one of the Doctors, but before they could finish they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Uh…not so loud" came a voice from the table "can't a hero take a nap."

Before the team could react Ava was on top of Peter. She knew exactly who it was, and was happy to hear his annoying voice again.

"But, but how?" She asked trying to hold back the tears, "I watched you die, your pulse was gone." She asked still confused, shocked, and surprised.

"I don't know" He said, "Must be some new ability"

Ava wanted to kill spider-man, but more kiss him. She chose the latter. No-One could have predicted it but Ava quickly went in for a kiss. Hitting Peters lips with exact precision, the two kissed for what seemed like years.

"Uh Hum" Fury made his presence aware even though he didn't leave.

To Be Updated Soon…


End file.
